Rise of the Guardians: The Awakening
by Vivian Phantomhive
Summary: Lily is terrified of the cold, but when the fate of th entire world is put in her hands, her enemy is even colder then she could have ever imagined. Can she get over this childish fear, or will it take over her fate? (R Rate and Review!) (Also written by A Wild Clover)


It was too cold. Lily's breath came in white puffs, she shivered. She didn't want it to be cold. Cold was horrid, unthinkable. It had to change. She closed her eyes tight, clamping her fingers together in a small twist, hunching her shoulders, practically collapsing in on herself, searching for warmth. Just a memory, that would be enough...just a memory...  
"Oh my God-" Lily gasped, sweat glueing her shirt to her back. She threw her covers off, running to her door, lit only by the pale moonlight that managed to enter her room through thick curtains and darkness pumped adreneline through her veins, making her hands shake when they grasped the door handle and flung it open. Lily dashed down the dimly lit hallway, finally reaching the thermostat, which on a low fifty-five degrees. She cursed under her breath at her own stupidity. How could she turn it down so low? If there was one thing she never did, never wanted; cold. It seeped into your bones, made you turn blue...who would want that?  
She walked back down the hallway and climbed back into bed. She snuggled back into her wet sheets. 'Great' she thought. 'Now my sheets are covered in sweat.' Lily soon got up to switch out her sheets, having no luck, she sighed and went back to bed.

Later that morning, she went to go get breakfast, but was sadly out of both oranges and apples. She dropped her head and turned around. To her suprise, a boy with white hair and pale skin was sitting at the table staring at her. "Good morning" he said with a smile on his face, eating the last apple. "You know, if you care enough for animals that you became a vegetarian, plants are living too, so why do you eat the fruits?" "They are a gift from the plants, and it doesn't bother them to take it. Who are you?" She replied with an attitude. He laughed and got up, unphased. "Why is it so hot in here?" he asked, looking around the tidy kitchen. "I asked first." she backs up toward the counter, feeling around blindly with her hand suspiciously behind her back.  
"...What are you doing...?" The boy asks, raising his eyebrows, tossing the apple behind his back. It thuds on the ground, only half eaten. "Pick that up!" she yells angrily.  
He puts his hands up in the air and turns around. As he walks toward the thrown apple, Lily's hand grasps what she was searching for: the knife. She closes her eyes, the knife behind her back. Taking a deep breath, she steps forward. A cold breeze whips past her, making her eyelids burst open. "What's that?" The boy says, grabbing hold of her wrist. Lily gasps, for some strange reason she feels embarassed, feeling her cheeks turn scarlet.  
She whips around, wanting to hiss at his unnatural coldness. "Nothing."  
"It doesn't look like nothing-"  
"Look, prettyboy-"  
"Why thank you, but it just so happens to look like a big shiny knife in your hand, little miss."  
"Nu-uh!"  
"Nice comback. Really, it's great."  
The knife rears up, colliding with something (hopefully the stupid, stalking creeps pale flesh) wooden - but frozen somehow. "What the fuck-"  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk...not a very nice one are you?" His face didn't seem to show any sarcasm, just a realitazation that she was really going to stab him, though he did kind of sneak into her house and eat her precious apples. Kind of. "Look, don't get me wrong, you are such a delight, but I'm here to ask you a question...well maybe it's an order, really."  
"Would you just tell me your freaking name?" Lily sighed, holding her face in her hands, rubbing her temples.  
"What's yours?"  
"What's yours?"  
"Good question. Not really, but why don't you give it a guess?"  
"Snow White."  
"What? No! What kind of stupidass guess is that?!"  
"Well if we're just going off of looks I'd say it's a pretty damn good one. Watch your tongue, by the way."  
"What do you mean 'watch my tongue'? You just said-"  
"Doesn't matter. Just tell me your name. Please."  
"It's Jack. Jack Frost."  
Her eyes grew wide with resentment for the cold. 'No wonder it's so cold in here...' Jack sees the look in her eyes, and slowly backs away, quietly asking her what was wrong. But she couldn't move, in her minds eye she was already frozen...just like them...  
"Ow!" Her arm froze in one small spot, and quickly it started to thaw. She clutched it, wanting to run and hide and cry her eyes out. She stayed completely still for a moment, before looking Jack in the eyes and screaming.  
"OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE I'M GOING TO DIE GET AWAY FROM ME!" She fell on the floor and scrambled backwards, hiding under the table.  
Jack leaned down on his knees, tucking his head under the table. "Are you okay?"  
"Get away! Leave me alone! The last thing I need is hypothermia!" At the last comment he seemed a bit insulted, which made Lily's stomach fill with guilt.  
"Will you at least tell me your name?" His voice was soft, strangely comforting.  
"It's...Lily...why are you here? What did I do wrong?" Her mind wandered, making her question sound more like a statement.  
"Look...I know..." He paused. "I know who you are, Lily. And word has come to by friend-"  
"You have friends?" Her eyes were big, almost doe-like, making the insult just a little more insulting.  
Jack wiped his forehead with his hand, sighing. "Yes. I have friends." He hurried with his answer, hoping Lily wouldn't interrupt. "Look, you need to become a guardian for the greater good of children."  
She looked at him, cocking her head to the side about and inch and a half. Jack's eyes were closed, as if he was wincing, they opened slowly when she didn't respond. "I'm not donating money to homeless children." 


End file.
